


Real

by treasakamoto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Rich reader, makeout, ryuji is such a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasakamoto/pseuds/treasakamoto
Summary: When Ryuji had broken his leg, no one had cared. Except for you.





	Real

It wasn’t until Ryuji broke his leg when he talked to you for the first time.   
He had seen you around, whether you were paling around with Ann or bustling off to some band rehearsal. He had never spoken to you, not even in middle school, but he knew who you were. It was practically impossible not to know who you were with your designer clothes, perfect grades, and impressive collection of extracurricular activities. Everything about you screamed rich girl- everything Ryuji generally didn’t care for. But, he just couldn’t bring himself to dislike you.   
The first day he had dragged himself to school with crutches, no one would make eye contact with him, unless it was to send a scathing glare his way. Not one person offered to help him with his things, or even wished him a “get well soon.” So when Ryuji was wobbling, attempting not to drop his notes and fall on his ass, he was not expecting you to take the notes from his hands and help him regain his balance. He was also not expecting you to offer him a warm smile.   
“Where you headed?” you had asked. “I’ll help you with your stuff.”  
“It’s cool- I got it,” he’d replied.  
“Looks like it. Where we headed?”  
Ryuji had sighed in defeat before relenting, and you had walked him to his classroom. Deep down, he couldn’t help but feel a little smug as the two of you walked together to his classroom. It was no secret that you were really a sweetheart, but it was still a shock to see you walking with the exiled former track star. Despite Ryuji’s protests, you’d taken it upon yourself to carry all his belongings, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder when he’d stop to catch his breath or stretch his sore arms.   
Expecting you to never speak to him again, Ryuji was caught extremely off guard when you carried his belongings to his classroom the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. And all the days after that, until he hadn’t needed crutches anymore. Except, you’d still walked with him to his class even after he was walking again. This time, he’d carried your belongings, shushing you when you’d protested. When you’d laugh at his determination, his brain would get all fuzzy. Ryuji wanted to make you laugh more often.   
Months later, Ryuji had met Akira. The pair had been thrown into the cognitive world, completely unbeknownst to you. Ryuji had planned to keep it that way- to keep you away from that world. Well,he had until he’d seen you being pressed against the P.E. office door, caged in by Kamoshida. Kamoshida’s hands had been running through your hair, and you’d been shaking in fear.   
“Come on, (Y/N). Don’t you want to help Ann keep Shiho on the starting lineup?” Kamoshida had said.  
Even after Kamoshida’s downfall, Ryuji had tried his absolute hardest to keep you out of danger. That hadn’t worked in the slightest, as you’d proven that Ryuji couldn’t keep you from doing anything. You’d go where you wanted, and if you’d wanted to follow Ryuji into hell- you would.

Today you’re at his place, pressed into his side on his couch while you flip through some of your study materials for upcoming exams. He’s pretending to study his own materials, when in reality, he’s watching the way you furrow your brows in concentration. The way your lips naturally pout. The way your nose crinkles when you read something you don’t understand.   
“You’ve been on the same page for fifteen minutes, Ryu,” you hum, amusement in your voice.  
“Not everyone is a top ten student like you, (Y/N).”  
“You could be. You’re so smart, you just don’t like to work.”  
Ryuji laughs, and wraps his arm around you briefly to pull you even closer to him. “I say it’s time for a break, yeah?”  
The two of you spend the next few hours playing video games, occasionally cracking jokes or accusing each other of cheating. You stayed pressed into Ryuji’s side, with his arm wrapped around you, and the sun was setting when Ryuji spoke again.  
“Hey, (Y/N)?”  
“Ryuji?”  
“Do you remember when you first talked to me? Why did you do that?”  
You set down your controller before leaning your head against Ryuji’s shoulder, “I’ve always thought you were a softie on the inside. And after what Kamoshida did to you, how could I not?”  
“Everyone hated me. I ruined it all for the track team,” he said softly.  
Your hands made their way to Ryuji’s cheeks, as you gently turned his head to face you. “Don’t ever say that again. Don’t ever villainize yourself for standing up to someone like Kamoshida.”  
With that, Ryuji found himself pulling you onto his lap, with his hands planted firmly on your hips- not that you seemed to mind. In fact, you released your grip on his face only to grab him by his collar and guide him into a soft kiss. Your lips met briefly and lightly, but it was still everything the two of you had been waiting for since your first conversation.   
You kissed Ryuji again, this time twisting your fingers into his blonde curls as he ran his hands up and down your arms. The two of you didn’t break apart until you were sure you were seconds away from passing out, and even then, you were reluctant. After breaking away from the bruising kiss, Ryuji began pressing kisses down your neck as if he was trying to leave marks. You didn’t mind. In fact, you let out a soft groan, and removed one hand from his hair to intertwine it with one of his hands. After a few moments of him lavishing kisses to your skin, you grew impatient and pulled him into another demanding kiss.   
After breaking apart, he murmured, “I’ve been waiting for this for too damn long...this is like a dream.”  
You giggle. “No dream. All real.”


End file.
